


Kinda in the Moment Late

by Estirose



Category: Zero: Nuregarasu no Miko | Fatal Frame V: Oracle of the Sodden Raven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu is tough because she has to be. </p><p>(Written before the game came out, information based on magazine spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda in the Moment Late

Miu had never known her mom. She barely had any memories of her, just a faded picture of her mom and a man - her uncle Mafuyu, her foster mother told her, who died years before she was born. Her dad was unknown, a mystery, never a part of her life.

Sometimes she cursed her mom for what she was. Her foster mother had said that her mother was “special that way”, though that could mean anything. But Miu was sure that it meant that her “gift”, her Otherness, was from her mom.

Her mother, who had left her alone, who had disappeared off without a goodbye, without a word of where she was going. Perhaps she'd been spirited away like her brother - after all, he had never been found either.

Miu didn't care. Miu just looked at the world stoically because that was the only way she could do it. The only way she could make it through. The only way she didn't get hurt.

And because of that, because of her mother and her uncle and everybody else in her life that had disappeared, she survived.


End file.
